


Redemption

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen and Deeks have a shared past, but don't know it. When a secret is revealed how will they cope.  Will Deeks go for revenge and will Callens' guilt overwhelm him. Will they be able to get past this and work as a team again.     Rated M for a reason. first 2 chapters KID FIC then back to normal. NOT SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some time jumps in this as there is 2 and a half chapters of back-story. But after that no more.
> 
> Also WARNING THERE ARE SOME HINTS TO PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE, Hints is all it is coz that's as close as i ever wanna get again. But if it offends or gives you flashbacks don't read. please.

August 1985.

"Cal!" Six-year-old Martin Brandel tugged on the arm of the older boy.

Callen turned over and groaned. It was about four am and being summer the sun was already up.

Callen new Martin was an early riser and he loved to go down to the beach when they could safely sneak out of the foster house.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Callen asked rubbing his eyes

"I'm hungry, Emmy says I can't go in the kitchen Mr. Kendall says no." he sniffed.

Callen reached for his bag under his bed and pulled out two Klowny Cakes for him, he lifted the boy onto his bed and opened one.

"Here you go kiddo."

Martin took a big bite and smiled. "Thank you Cal." He said and hugged him.

Callen lifted and eyebrow and looked at the boy, "Did you wake your sister up?" he asked.

Martin nodded and smiled his face covered in cake.

"Great she'll be pissed at me again then." He said smiling. "Stay here and Keep quiet we don't wanna wake the mister, I'll get Emmy and we'll be gone before he sobers up."

"We really gonna go somewhere safe?" Martin asked.

"Yep, we're gonna be a real family." Callen said.

That was the plan, 15-year-old Callen, his girlfriend Emily and her little brother Martin were finally going to get away from Jeremy Kendall.

Callen had been with Kendall a month and there were days and nights, he could not remember, but he would wake up sore and in pain and with a headache that suggested to him that he was being drugged.

A week ago, 15-year-old Emily Brandel and her little brother Martin had been placed with them. Kendall had immediately been over kind to the six year old and it set Callen's senses on edge. There and then, he had not left the boy alone with Kendall and he had quickly fallen in love with Emily.

On seeing them both and falling in love with Emily it had been easy to talk them into leaving without worrying her with his suspicions of Kendall.

Last night he dropped sedatives in Kendall's bottle of Jack Daniels and knew that he would be sound asleep this morning.

He tied Martins' laces on his sneakers, helped him pack his things into a small bag, and grabbed his own bag and they made their way down the hall to Emily's room.

He knocked twice then once again and she opened the door.

"Cal, are we still going?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Let's go." She said and grabbing her brothers' hand, they snuck out through the back door.

* * *

They jumped on the early morning bus heading from Reseda to the beach and spent the morning begging on the boardwalk and avoiding the police.

By the evening the money they had collected plus what Callen had managed to get by pick pocketing was more than enough for them to get a no star motel room.

Callen took some cash and one of the credit cards and walked into the motel office as Emily and Martin waited around the corner.

The man behind the desk took a suspicious look at Callen.

"Hey," Callen smirked, "My Dad and I need a room for a week. Two queens please." He said and placed the cash on the counter, and showed his 'dads' driving license for I.D.

At the cash, the motel owner barely glanced at the I.D and handed over the key. "There you go kid." He said

Callen nodded and sauntered out "Got it!" he yelled to his non-existent dad and grinned back at the manager.

Callen walked around the corner and gave a genuine smile to Emily, "Here you go." He handed her the key and then took a sleeping Martin off her shoulder.

"Let's get him into bed." Callen said and put him in the bed furthest from the door.

* * *

He walked back locked the door and put a chair under the handle for extra safety.

Emily looked at him shyly and smiled.

She gulped and reached for him. Within moments, they were acting just like the hormone driven teenagers they were and although they were quiet so they didn't wake Martin up a few quiet giggles and a lot of quiet moaning soon filled the air.

Later as they lay there, Callen gently stroked Emily's hair, "I love you Emmy." He said and she kissed him, "I love you too Cal, I don't ever want to leave here." She said as a small tear escaped her eye and she thought about how the police and social services and even worse how Kendall would all be out looking for them.

"No one will ever split us up Emmy," Callen promised.

She snuggled into his chest and soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, which to her was safe.

Callen lay staring at the ceiling, "Wow," He thought; finally, he wasn't a virgin anymore and he could see him living with Emily and Martin forever.

For a moment, his teenage brain had images of him with a car and a big house with them all and a dog. A big dog with snarling teeth that went for the social workers and foster carers trying to get at them. He smiled at the image and then he too satiated and happy, fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to the sounds of Emily making breakfast for them in the small kitchenette in the room; he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed as she brought him a coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Morning sleepyhead," She said and kissed him.

"Ummm, morning," He mumbled taking a swig of the coffee and devouring the eggs. "Where did this come from?" He asked,

"I went to the corner store this morning while you were both sleeping, and yes I was careful." She said as a small look of panic had flitted across his face. "We now have enough food and Martin has some coloring books to keep him busy," she nodded in her little brothers direction and Callen saw him sitting happily at the table with a bowl of fruit loops in one hand and a crayon in the other smiling.

Emily sat on the bed leaning into Callen. "That's how he should be, smiling and happy, thank you for making it happen Cal." She said softly to him so Martin wouldn't hear.

Callen kissed her and she smiled. "I want you….later, when he's asleep." She whispered in his ear.

He grinned and groaned at the same time, "That long?"

She laughed and took his plate and cup to wash up and walked to the sink.

He sat back and admired the view.

For now this, right here was heaven. No beatings or abuse, Martin playing happily and the girl he loved humming as she washed up. He actually couldn't remember being happier, if, he didn't count last night he thought with a grin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed much the same as the first one. They moved motels at the end of every week early in the morning leaving the room clean and empty with the key on the bed. They spent the day hustling for money, Emily buying food and Callen getting the room.

The only extra bag they now carried had a few books, crayons and cars in for Martin and a small blue and red plastic boat, which had a piece of string attached, that Martin floated in the sea during the day and played with in the bathtub at nights.

After cooking a dinner of spaghetti, O's and hotdogs, Callen gave Martin a bath as Emily cleaned up.

Martin looked at Callen as he played with his boat, "Cal will you be my daddy?" he asked.

Callen looked at the boy, whom he had come to love dearly over the past few weeks,

"Can't be your dad, kiddo, I'm not old enough, but as I love your sister I could be like your brother in law."

"Does that involve police men?" Martin asked

Cal laughed, "No…it would be like I was married to your sister, I'd be like a big brother."

Martin smiled at that. "I'd like that." He said and turned his attention back to his boat. "My boat's tired, can we get out now?" He asked.

Callen smiled and lifted the big towel for him and wrapped him up. "OK, My turn now, go and get Emmy to dry you and tell her I'm taking a shower now." He said.

"'K Love you Cal," Martin said and smiled as he left the room.

By the time, he left the bathroom Martin was asleep and tucked in bed.

"Hey you," Emily said as he walked in wearing just a towel.

Callen smiled as Emily walked up to him and pulled off the towel. "EM!" he said in a hushed voice mindful not to wake Martin up. "Gimme that back."

"Come and get it." Emily said and tucked it behind her back.

* * *

An hour or two later when they were resting in each other's arms Callen turned to Emily, "I wanna get a job, I can use a fake name and we can get a deposit for an apartment," he said.

"Martin could go to school then," Emily smiled "And I'm sure I could get a job somewhere, maybe"

"He'd like that," Callen said. He had noticed how bored Martin was getting even though it was still summer vacation and school did not start back until the fall he had been saying how much he missed his teacher.

"Maybe I could go to night school," Callen suggested. He had walked past a Marine recruitment center that morning and had found out he needed his GHD to get into the marines. However, once he got it he could provide for Emily and Martin.

His plans involved him and Emily getting married so no one could ever split them up. However, he was not confident enough yet to ask her.

"Cool you could be my marine," Emily said smiling suggestively at him and he kissed her again, "Oorah!" he replied and she giggled.

The next morning Emily woke him by shaking him, "Cal, Cal … Martin's sick I don't know what's wrong with him,"

Callen quickly got up, got dressed, and went over to Martin. "Cal my tummy hurts," he whimpered and promptly vomited into the trashcan beside the bed.

Callen looked scared then quashed the feeling...they needed him.

"Emmy, I think it's his appendix we have to take him to hospital." Callen said. He carefully lifted the boy up and Emily grabbed their bags,

By the time, they had walked the two miles to the hospital, Callen's arms felt like they were on fire, both from the pain of carrying the six year old and the fact that Martin's temperature was about 103 degrees.

As they got to the ER Callen collapsed inside the door. "Help him," He said weakly to a nurse.

* * *

She took the boy out of Callen's arms but Callen refused to let go of his hand so she ushered all three of them into a cubicle.

She took Martin's Stats and started on the paperwork.

"Name?" She asked. She was instantly on guard, as both the older children looked fearful.

"Come on, no one will hurt you, we just want to get the boys' records so we can make him better."

Callen looked at Emily and she nodded her permission.

"Martin Brandel." She said shakily waiting for the nurse to yell at her.

However, the nurse smiled.

"Good, date of birth?" She asked.

"January 8th 1979." Emily said, "He's my brother."

"Ok where are your parents?" the nurse asked,

"Erm, They're out we were babysitting, we left a note," Callen said quickly.

"Ok love," She turned to Martin, "You rest little one the doctor will be along in a moment," she said and left.

"I don't like this," Callen said his hackles rising, "But we have to stay,"

"I won't let them split us up," Emily said forcefully holding onto her brothers' hand.

He nodded at her and then looked up as the doctor entered the room.

"Martin Brandel?" The pediatrician asked.

"Yes, he's been running a temperature and he's been sick and he said his stomach hurts," Emily said quickly in one breath.

The doctor smiled.

"Very well, Martin, can I look at your tummy?" She asked.

Martin nodded and the doctor carefully felt around his stomach and got him to lift his left leg.

She stepped back and looked at the other two kids.

"Are his parents going to be here soon?" She asked.

"I ….I think so. Can't we just give him some medicine?" Callen asked.

"I'm afraid not, Martin has appendicitis and needs surgery." The doctor told him.

"We don't have any parents or any money, but we can get some….please don't let my little brother die!" Emily cried.

Callen panicked "Please, you have to help him, he's only six!"

"It's ok now we've found you we will help him," said a voice from behind them.

* * *

Callen whirled to see their social worker. She looked at the doctor, "They are wards of the state, I'll sign the forms and you can operate on him now." She smiled and the doctor left.

Immediately, her face changed and she scowled at the two teenagers, "We've been looking everywhere for you three, Mr. Kendall has been very worried about you, how could you put him through that he only wants to help you."

Callen knew that nothing he could say would change her mind she was a social worker and she had never listened to his complaints about Mr. Kendall.

"Emily, another social worker is coming to sit with you and Martin. Callen you are coming back with me." She said.

Callen tried to bite back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, he nodded and looked at Emily and then looked towards the social worker.

"Emily, I'll be back for you both. I promise." He said. She cried and held him "I love you Cal,"

The social worker rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, Callen come on," she said and pulled her off him.

Callen bowed his head and followed her out of the building.

* * *

He sat in the back of her car defeated; "Now when we get back you have a lot of apologizing to do." She said.

"No! No! You can't send me back to him!" Callen yelled.

"Callen, you will go back and you will be grateful. Or you will never be allowed to see Emily and Martin again." She threatened.

See looked at him in the rear view mirror and allowed herself a small smile Callen had been a pain ever since his file crossed her desk always complaining about the treatment Kendall gave him. Kendall was a highly respected foster carer and she had had no complaints until Callen came along.

He was likely to ruin her spotless record and she was not going to allow the self-opinionated teenager to do that. She knew he had been bounced around the system, but looking at his file, no one had even been bothered to put his first name on the file, somewhere it was said he would not answer to it so they had just stopped using it.

She pulled up in front of the immaculately kept lawn of Jeremy Kendall's home.

"Out!" She said opening the door for him.

He grabbed his bag and stepped out dragging his feet he made his way up the path to the front door.

"Jeremy," the social worker smiled at him, "Thank you for taking him back."

"I don't ever give up on my kids." He said to her as she entered the house, "Or what's mine," He whispered to Callen as he turned to follow her. Keeping one hand on Callen's shoulder.

"I really appreciate this; I know he's a handful." She said giving him some paperwork to sign.

"Yes, yes he is, but I like that." Jeremy smiled and Callen shuddered.

"Well I'll leave you too it. I will bring Martin back as soon as he is able to travel, I will see what we will be doing with Emily and let you know." She said and got up to leave. She shot Callen a behave look and left.

Jeremy Kendall shut the door and the smile on his face changed to a leer. "Upstairs…NOW!" he yelled Callen took off at a run.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sniffling and wiping a tear from his bruised face Callen limped out of the building.

Kendall was passed out cold and Callen was shaking from the pain he had inflicted on him.

He knew he could not go to the hospital, Kendall had already told him that what had happened to him was his fault and he did not need more grief from his social worker who he knew would blame him for running away again.

However, even in this state his first thought was for Emily and Martin, so changing his mind and knowing they were coming back to the house he turned around and went back.

Sitting in his room later her heard, the social worker come back bringing Emily with her.

"How's Callen?" She asked Kendall.

"He's been messing me about so he's in his room."

"Very well, I'll see him next time he's here." She stated. "Now Emily will be staying with you for a while but due to Martin's appendicitis he will be moved to another family and then we will be placing them together."

"Welcome back Emily, I hope this time you won't be following Callen's little schemes."

"No, Sir," Emily said hoping she could just see him.

"Up to your room then and get settled in." Kendall smiled at her.

She ran off up the stairs, dropped her bag off and flew into Callen's room.

"Cal!" she called "Cal?" she looked around his room and could not see him, for a moment she thought he had left her, but then she heard a noise from under the bed.

"CAL!" she whispered urgently causing him to hit his head on the slats underneath the bed.

"Emily…you…you're back." He pulled himself out of his hiding place, wrapped his arms around her, and sobbed.

"Cal what did he do to you?" She asked. Callen shook his head and just held her tighter.

Callen composed himself, "How's Martin?" He asked.

"Surgery went well, he was eating ice cream and slurping up a milkshake when I left him, and he was still coloring and has that toy boat you brought him with him." Emily smiled at the memory of her little brother sitting in the hospital bed telling her he was a superhero and showing her a sticker he had woken up with. "He asked if you'd go and see him." She said looking at him.

Callen smiled and put his arm around her, "Sure we can go tomorrow." He said.

Emily jumped as she heard Kendall downstairs, "I had better put in an appearance, you coming?" she asked.

"Can't he said he'd beat me if he saw my face today," Callen admitted.

Emily blanched and put a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Callen instantly thought he had upset her. "Emmy… Emmy you ok?" he said listening to her retch in the bathroom.

She rinsed out her mouth and walked out of the bathroom, "I think I caught a bug while I was in hospital." She said.

"I thought people went to hospitals to get better not get sick?" Callen said.

Emily smiled and kissed him, "See you later Cal, I love you." She said and left the room.

Callen lay down smiling, right now, he did not care how much he hurt or the fact he was at Kendall's house, his girl was here and she loved him. All was right with his world.

* * *

He jumped up. It was dark and he thought he heard a noise.

"Cal…" He heard her voice and she stumbled into his room.

"Em….Emmy!" Callen yelled as he noticed a knife sticking in her side. "EMILY!" He screamed and caught her as she fell.

She coughed a few times and looked at him. "L…..love you Cal," she said and closed her eyes.

He had no idea how long he held her until the police had come in, Kendall lamenting on how the teenager had killed the girl in his care.

* * *

2012

Callen woke with a start, a single tear escaping his eye as he sat up on the sofa in OPS.

"Morning Mr. Callen, Tea?" Hetty asked placing the cup in front of him.

"Huh?" Callen wiped a hand over his face hoping to get her face out of his memory. "Yeah thanks Hetty," he said.

"Sometime talking about it makes it better." She said referring to his nightmare.

"Not this time." He said quietly, "But thanks for the offer." He looked sad but Hetty knew better than to push.

She had been concerned when he had been tossing on the sofa and had called the name Emmy before he had woken. Luckily, no one else had been here to witness his nightmare.

"Emmy?" She asked hoping he would open up before everyone else got here.

"Hetty….I….She…" Callen stammered and stopped as he heard Kensi and Deeks come into the building.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kenz, surfing with Wii is not real surfing, you need to experience the waves and the thrills." Deeks said

"Yeah, the polluted water and the sand in my butt crack, I don't think so….Morning Callen." Kensi said as she sat at her desk.

Callen nodded, "He trying to make you go surfing again?" He asked.

"I think its coz he wants to see me fall in the ocean" Kensi confided in him with a smile.

"Wet t-shirt thing again Deeks!" Callen quipped. Deeks looked mock affronted and Kensi punched him in the arm.

Sam walked in and grinned at them. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Callen, "Wet t-shirt thing again G?"

"What can I say they are just too easy?" Callen smiled and sat at his desk to check his emails.

Deeks sat at his desk and was just about to start his paper work when Hetty called him over.

"Mr. Deeks, my office now please?" She called and he jumped up.

"What did you do?" Kensi mouthed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to her office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he stormed into the bullpen with Hetty following him.

"I don't care, this just sucks!" He said. He opened his drawer and took a LAPD file out of a brown envelope. "This is my file they can't make me give it back."

"The file belongs to LAPD you shouldn't have taken it." Hetty admonished.

Deeks started to leave the bullpen with the file but Hetty's voice stopped them all dead.

"You can't steal LAPD files just to get revenge, Mr. Deeks." She said.

Kensi was shocked at the pain that flashed across Deeks' face, "They couldn't find him, I couldn't find him, She deserved more Hetty!" he said a single tear escaping.

"Nevertheless Mr. Deeks, the file needs to be handed back." She stay resolute on that fact.

Deeks' temper flared and he threw the file in her direction. Papers flew everywhere for a second Deeks was tempted to run from the building but he stopped and walked towards the papers and started to pick them up,

Callen picked up a photo of a girl and his face went white.

"Emmy?" He breathed shaking and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"You know my sister?" Deeks asked shocked.

Callen look at Deeks as he physically shook. He opened his mouth twice. Then ran out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at the picture Callen felt a huge rush of emotion. He had not seen her face in anywhere but his dreams. The light in her eyes fading as she told him she loved him and died.

He felt his throat close up, why did Deeks have a picture of her?

This was his worst nightmare. He had hidden this part of his past from everyone, not even Hetty knew about this.

He had said her name; he could not help it, "Emmy?"

Then Deeks uttered the words that caused his whole world to collapse.

"You know my sister?" He had looked at Deeks and realized Deeks WAS Martin. He was standing next to her brother he WORKED with her brother.

He opened his mouth to try to explain, how could he explain when he did not even understand himself. Therefore, he did the only thing he had been conditioned all his life to do. He ran.

* * *

Ignoring Sams' voice calling after him he ran blindly through the doors, out to his car, got in, and drove.

He had no idea where he was headed until he found himself at the beach, 'their spot'. Where they had come as teenagers on their first date, with little Martin playing with his boat in the sea and they had built sandcastles with him.

Martin was Marty! How had he not seen it?

Ok so he was older and his name was different but when Deeks had said Emily was his sister he suddenly realized he had her eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with in her.

Had he wiped her from his memory that much that he could not see her in her brother?

Even thinking about what happened after Emily collapsed and died in his arms hurt; it was a pain he had buried deep down, deeper even than the loss of his parents, as that had hurt him more.

Horror struck he realized that maybe even now they were going to find out what had happened. His days at NCIS were over. He could not go back and face Deeks he did not deserve that. He knew that after Emily had died Martin's mother had gotten him back and he had made it out of the system.

Back at OSP, Deeks had stood confused, as Callen had run out. Sam had called after him but by the time, he had made it to the car park Callen was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"How does he know her?" Deeks asked

Hetty turned on her heels, went to her office, and made a few calls. Leaving Deeks and Kensi alone in the bullpen.

Deeks crashed down into his chair, how had this all gotten so messed up?

He knew when he had taken the file six months ago that he might get in trouble for it, he'd found it by accident while looking for another file at LAPD, it was in a box and the only reason it had caught his attention was the surname Brandel.

He hated the thought that he had forgotten about his sister.

Having read the file, but not bothering to look at the evidence, he had taken the file and slipped it under his jacket. No one had asked for it and it had not been until last week when his ex-captain had called him up about it that he had remembered he actually had it.

What made his blood boil was that they had arrested some kid for her murder, but he had gotten away with it. The kid's name was not in the files and he was exhausting all efforts he had had in his free time to try and find out who it was and maybe get some more information.

He took the file out watching Kensi's face, as she looked at him concerned

"Marty?" She said as she grabbed Callen's chair and sat next to him.

"Hetty can't take this from me Kenz, I need to do this, and I need to know who killed her." He said quietly. "I need to know how Callen knew her, I don't get it?" he was still confused he had no recollection of knowing anyone called Callen growing up, he had wracked his brains trying to remember him, to see if he knew how Callen had known his sister but nothing came up.

"Can I?" Kensi asked and held her hand out for the file.

She read through it, the coroners report called it a savage attack there were 12 stab wounds to her abdomen and she had bled out slowly. A small notation caught her eye, "Deeks did you know your sister was pregnant when she died?" She asked gently.

"No, She can't have been she was only fifteen?" He said.

"It's here she was six weeks pregnant when she died."

"There's a note from the officer that arrested a juvenile for the crime, it says that they used DNA on the baby and it was his," Kensi told him.

"Can you find a name for this kid anywhere in there, I've looked and all references to who it was have been redacted, if I just had a name it would be a start." Deeks said.

Hetty walked back into the bullpen.

"Mr. Deeks I have been on the phone to LAPD, they have agreed to pass us all files pertaining to your sisters' murder. They should be here in about ten minutes." She said.

Deeks smiled although it did not fully reach his eyes, "Thanks Hetty, I need this." He said, she smiled back at him, she had known for the past six months that something had been eating at her newest agent and if he was going to keep his head in the game for him and the team, they needed to get some closure on this.

Deeks and Kensi went back to pouring through the file making notes here and there and were so absorbed they did not see the courier from LAPD arrive and drop a box of evidence with Hetty.

* * *

Sam walked in making them both focus back on the room, "I've looked everywhere, I can't find Callen, and I'm going to ask Eric to run a GPS trace on his phone." He said

"That will have to wait Mr. Hanna," Hetty said sneaking in behind him. "I have the evidence from LAPD. Mr. Deeks there is a video of an interview with the kid they arrested for your sisters murder."

"Can we see it now?" Kensi asked. Hetty nodded and they headed up to OPS.

They walked in and Hetty nodded to Eric who had the video cued up ready to go.

Deeks leaned back using the table to support himself as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

A scruffy battered and bruised 15 year old sat in a chair with his back to the wall. His face was that of someone who had seen too much and he was staring at the detective in front of him with utter mistrust and hatred.

"Cal?" Deeks said shocked.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A detective sat across the table from the 15 year old. He was shocked to see the injuries the young man had suffered. Even if he was being accused of murder, the old detective could see the terror thinly veiled in the young mans eyes.

"Here." He said quietly reaching out and handing him a handkerchief to wipe the blood from the young man's hands and face.

As his hand came towards the boys face, the boy jumped off the chair and skittered towards the other corner.

The detective knelt down and held the handkerchief at arms length; Callen gingerly reached his hand out and snatched it.

"Your name's Callen?" The detective asked.

The young Callen nodded. He carefully, wincing as he did so and eased himself back into the chair.

"You can call me Sloane." Sloane said and Callen nodded.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

Callens' face became impassive, and he leant back in the chair.

"Nothin'." He snapped.

Sloane looked back at the camera and tried again.

"You were found in the back bedroom of a home belonging to Jeremy Kendall, you had the body of Emily Brandel in your arms and you are covered in her blood." He stated

"And." Callen snapped.

"Kendall says you killed her." Sloane said flatly.

Callen leaned forward and snarled at the cop, "And of course I'm a liar and he's telling the fucking truth,"

* * *

A look of shock flashed over the faces of everyone in OPS watching, this was not the Callen they knew.

* * *

"Did you kill her?" Sloane asked.

Callen glared at him. However, he did not answer.

"We do know you were in a relationship with the victim." Sloane said hoping Callen would just give him something to work with.

"Hardly knew her, just another foster grunt." He said.

"Yeah," Said Sloane, "How come she was pregnant with your kid then?" Sloane shot at him.

Callen paled and promptly threw up in a trashcan in the corner of the room.

"You're lying." He said the words just barely heard on the tape, "Just tricking me." He pulled himself along the floor to the corner of the room and pulled his knees up effectively curling himself into a ball.

Sloane crouched, "Sorry son, It's a new thing called DNA checks we know it was your kid. If you confess now we can make things much easier on you with the judge." Sloane prompted.

* * *

"They are railroading him!" Kensi said shocked.

Deeks was still leaning against the table but his knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched. However, he said nothing.

* * *

Callen was shaking as another man stepped into the room,

"His social worker wants to see him." The other man said and Sloane left the room.

Callens social worker walked into shot and crouched down.

"Told you you'd end up in prison, how could you do this to Mr. Kendall?" She said.

"I….I didn't!" Callen looked up at her pleading for her just this once to understand.

"If you had just let him have Martin, there would have been no problem,"

Callen looked horrified. "You….you know….you know what he does to us?" tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Of course I know he like blonde haired, blue eyed boys, it's not like anyone will ever give a shit about you, your just trash boy." She snarled. "It's not like you have anyone who actually cares you're alive."

Callen sat back and stared at her, all emotion wiped from his face. He dropped his eyes to the floor "I know." He said simply.

"All the evidence points to you, you have two choices, either confess to the crime and we won't take Martin back from his mom and put him with Kendall. On the other hand, stay silent. If by some grace of God you are found innocent I'll make sure you're placed with Kendall permanently."

Callen paled as the social worker picked him up by the scruff of the neck and pushed him to sit in the chair,

"Don't move." She spat. Her whole demeanor change as Slone came into the room.

* * *

"Detective Sloane, Callen has promised to co-operate haven't you dear." She said smiling sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" Callen said looking at the floor.

"OK," Sloane said, "Do you know who killed Emily Brandel?" He asked.

"I did." Callen said.

Sloane looked up shocked, as did everyone in OPS watching the replay of the video.

"Come again?" Sloane said

"I killed her, it's all my fault….look I'm confessing ok just charge me already!" his voice became more desperate as he went on.

Sloane looked concerned, "Why the change of heart kid?" He asked.

"What do you care?" Callen shot back

"I want to talk to him alone." Sloane said to the social worker.

"That's highly unorthodox," She said, "Someone needs to look out for his best interests."

Callen could not help a derisive snort at that. Sloane looked at the woman who looked all concerned at Callen. "I'll be outside if you need me sweetie." She said and left the room.

* * *

"Callen…Listen kid what's your first name, I need it for the records anyway?" Sloane asked trying to build some sort of rapport with the boy.

"Don't have one." Callen said.

"Everyone has a first name." Sloane coaxed.

"I don't you got my file look at it." He snapped.

"OK I didn't want to I'd rather form my own opinion of you rather than what's in here." He said. He looked at the file, "Ok so it says here all they had was a note with G. Callen on it… so they call you G then?" he asked.

"No, boy, kid, you….Cal if they are nice." Callen admitted.

"OK Cal, Help me understand her, you and Emily…you were in love with her?" Sloan asked.

Callen nodded. However, he did not look Sloane in the eye.

"Say here you, Emily and her little brother Martin ran away from foster care and were missing for a month, why?"

"Coz I'm a yob. Don't deserve a home." Callen spat.

Sloane knew that sounded like ingrained behavior rather than the truth so he pushed some more.

"Emily and Martin, are they yobs as well?" He poked.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Callen yelled. "She was perfect, Martin is an awesome kid, and he deserves to stay a kid." His voice quietened down.

Sloane realized he might be getting to something.

"Why wouldn't he stay a kid?" Sloane asked.

"Kendall…"Callen said and his eyes widened in horror realizing what he had done, "NO! I'm not talking just charge me!" he yelled.

"Calm down kid," Sloane said he put his hand on Callen's arm and Callen yelped and pulled away.

Sloane looked concerned, "Let me see your arm." He said

Callen carefully slipped up his jumper, even in the dim light of the interrogation room Sloane could see Callens' arm was broken.

"Why hasn't this been treated?" he said he picked up the phone in the corner of the room "I need first aid in here and a paramedic called," He said and slammed the phone back on the cradle.

"Ok I'm getting you help." Sloane said

"Why?" Callen asked.

* * *

Watching the tape Hettys' heart broke at that one simple question. How could she have missed this major development in Callen's life having watched him all his life as a kid?

"Mr. Beale, We need to take a break." She said simply looking at the sadness on the teams' faces and the fact that Deeks was clinging for dear life to the table behind him.

As Eric stopped the tape, Deeks sunk to his knees.

"He said….he said he killed her….but he was protecting me?" Deeks was not sure what was true. Nevertheless, he knew Callen had protected him from something out there far worse than his father had ever been.

"Kensi, we have to find him….I have to tell him…OH GOD! Kenz, He thinks I want to kill him!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks walked out of OPS and Kensi walked up behind him as he leant over the railing.

"You ok?" She asked concerned

"We need to find Callen; I need to know what he knows." Deeks said. "I know he didn't kill Emily, but maybe he remembers something from that night."

"Deeks, How come you don't remember him from when you were fostered?" She asked.

Deeks got a far away look in his eye as he tried to remember, "I don't remember being fostered as a kid, not much anyway. I remember my dad hurting me and someone helping me. I think it was Emily, she was very pretty and then we went to stay with someone for a while and then living with my mom, she had left my dad then. He didn't find us again until I was eleven." He looked at Kensi, "I didn't even remember having a sister until I found the file six months ago, what kind of brother does that make me?"

"You were six when she died, Marty I don't remember anything from when I was six, if your parents never mentioned Emily again how were you supposed to remember." Kensi said reassuringly.

Eric walked up behind them, "Err, Guys I think I found Callen,"

They all walked back into OPS.

"GPS, on his phone?" Sam asked

"No he turned it off," Eric admitted, "I ran his car through Kaleidoscope, He's in South San Gabriel a cemetery off Arroyo Drive, Resurrection Catholic Cemetery"

* * *

At that, all three of them left the mission and headed for the place Eric had told them Callen was.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said as she called Sam on the phone, "I trust you will be gentle with Mr. Callen and bring him to the boatshed, If he needs to vent we need him somewhere where he can't cause too much damage, I will meet you there," She told him.

"OK Hetty, we'll bring him back." Sam affirmed. He cut off the call and relayed the message Hetty had given him.

They got to the cemetery and got out of the car, "Eric do you have eyes on Callen?" Sam asked.

"There are no cameras in the cemetery but I can see his car from a traffic camera on the street," Eric told him

"Yeah, we just parked by it." Sam said and turned to Kensi and Deeks well have to fan through the cemetery call out if you see him."

They split up each taking a quadrant filing silently through the gravestones.

Sam started on a row and saw a mound near one of the gravestones that moved.

He slowed realizing that Callen could not see him.

"G?" He said calmly so as not to alarm him.

Callen turned and Sam could see he had been drinking, he had only been gone a few hours and already there was a nearly empty bottle of bourbon.

Callen tried to get up and leave but he was already impaired and lost his balance. He collapsed back on the ground.

"G you wanna come with me?" Sam asked crouching down to help him up.

"I killed her Sam, It's my fault, and I didn't know….I….God, Sam. Deeks wants to kill me and he should, I should let him." Callen said.

"Come on G lets go." Sam helped him up and put walked him to his car and put him in the passenger seat. Callen stared blindly ahead not even registering his surroundings.

Sam stood outside the car as Kensi and Deeks made their way to the car park.

"I'll take him to the boatshed to sober up, let Hetty know we have him and we'll meet her there." Sam told them.

"Make sure he knows… I'm sorry, I didn't know it was him," Deeks said.

"You two can talk this out when he's sober and you know where your heads at." Kensi said taking Deeks by the arm and leading him away to the car.

"Kens, this won't break up the team will it, I wanted justice for Emily but I didn't for a moment think that Callen was involved. I never wanted this." Deeks said resting his head against the car window.

"God, I hope not." Kensi said.

* * *

Hetty, as usual knowing exactly what her agents needed was at the boatshed when Sam and Callen arrived with a cot set up in the interrogation room and a pot of coffee ready to go.

"He passed out on the way here." Sam said by way of explanation as he half carried and half dragged a semi conscious Callen to the cot in the interrogation room. Hetty looked at him and gently covered him with a blanket.

She looked at him with concern as she accidentally touched his arm and even in his inebriated state, he flinched away from the contact.

"Oh, Mr. Callen." She sighed wishing he was not going through this pain, although she would never admit to having favorites, he really was hers.

"Come, Mr. Hanna, we will let him get his rest." Hetty said and they walked out to the other room, but Hetty switched on the monitor so that they could keep an eye on him.

"Hetty. Callen kept saying its Kendall's fault; do you have any idea who he's on about?" Sam asked.

"I may, Mr. Beale?" She said to the room and Eric's face popped up in a window on the monitor.

"Yes Hetty." He said not even surprised that she had known he was listening.

"Can you look up details of a Jeremy Kendall?" She asked.

Eric nodded and started tapping on his computer.

"Jeremy Matthew Oliver Kendall, born June 10th 1952. Went to prison in 1998 for child abuse and is on the sex offenders register. He is living in a monitored hostel right now I have his address." Eric said and sent a address to Sam's phone.

"It might be a good idea to question him and see what he knows about Emily Brandel's death. However, make sure he is kept away from Mr. Callen. I doubt Mr. Deeks will remember him, but it is obvious that Mr. Callen does, hopefully by the time you get back with him, Mr. Callen will have sobered up and I'll be able to move him." Hetty said, she was not happy with the thought of having Callen and Kendall in such close proximity but she realized this would have to do.

* * *

As Sam left, Hetty sat and watched Callen on the monitor sleep, and not for the first time she found herself wishing she had taken Callen out of the orphanage and had adopted him herself when he was a child wondering just how different his life would have been if she had been able to make that commitment to him.

'I'm sorry Clara,' she thought, 'I failed your boy' he only hope was that when this was sorted her team would be stronger for it and her two special agents the two she had watched grow up over the years wouldn't be torn apart by this.

She remembered first catching wind of Martin Brandel when he was 11 and word had reached her of how he had managed to pull of a perfect disabling shoulder wound on his abusive father and kept him held until the police had taken over. The shaken eleven-year-old had told officers he wanted to be in law, helping people, when he grew up. She had seen something special in him and had kept a discreet eye on him since then.

She wondered if she had not lost contact with Callen for those few months when he was 15 if she could not have done something to prevent this.

"Oh, Bugger!" She said and sat back and sipped her tea.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Callen awoke with a banging headache, he was nowhere near sober and to be quite honest he was not planning to visit the vicinity anytime soon.

He slowly sat up to get his bearings. "Shit!" He exclaimed realizing he was at the boatshed. He blindly got up and stumbled towards the locker room where he knew he had a nice bottle of bourbon sitting in the bottom of his locker and maybe a bottle of scotch he had been saving for Hettys birthday.

As he left the room, he saw Hetty dozing by the main table in the room. He decided to try to remain as quiet as possible, he knew a confrontation with Hetty was due, but right now, he was not up for it.

He made it as far as his locker, out of sight of anyone who could even possibly come to the building he sank to the floor and took a few sips to help clear his head.

What he did not expect was as he got up to try to make his escape he walked straight into Deeks and Kensi.

"Callen?" Kensi said wanting to let him know everything was ok without freaking him out too much.

"I…..Deeks…I'm sorry." Callen said, He leant against the wall for support as the room started to spin again.

"Callen, I don't blame you, but I can't have this conversation with you till your sober, ok?" He asked. Deeks stared at Callen, there were a hundred questions he wanted to ask but in Callen's present state he wasn't sure if he pushed to much would Callen open up to him or would he run and Deeks would lose all chance of getting any of the answers he wanted.

"Let's get you a coffee." Kensi suggested and pried the bottle from his hands and set it down on the side.

* * *

They helped Callen up and by the time, he got to the main room Hetty already had a bottle of water and some Tylenol waiting for him.

"Drink this." Hetty ordered.

Callen found himself doing as he was told, but being unable to look any of them in the eye.

"We are here for both you and Mr. Deeks, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. She went to put her hand on Callen's shoulder and yet again, he flinched from her touch. She looked him in the eye and lifted his head to look at her, "Mr. Callen do you trust me?" She asked.

Callens eyes hurt but the question hurt even more, how could Hetty believe he didn't trust her. "Of course I do," He blurted out incredulously "It's me I don't trust." He said quietly his eyes widening when he realized he'd said that aloud.

Hetty noticed the slip, recognizing it for what it was, Callen's inner voice wanting reassurance and acceptance and forgiveness. However, his nature was telling him he shouldn't have asked, so she decided to push carefully.

"We trust you, why don't you trust yourself?" Hetty asked.

Callen at that point had forgotten both Kensi and Deeks were in the room and laughed. "Remember, I'm a worthless murderer, a waste of taxpayers money," he said caught up in flashes of his past.

"You are none of those things," Hetty said keeping his focus on her.

"We saw the tape Callen, from the police station, we know you didn't do it and that social worker made you say what you did," Kensi said desperate to make him feel better.

For the first time Callen looked up, "Y...You saw that?" He asked.

"No on thinks any the less of you for it, your social worker was out of line pushing you like that." Kensi said.

Callen slowly pushed himself up from the table and walked out to the bathroom without saying another word.

* * *

"Do you think I just made things worse?" Kensi asked concerned

"No Miss Blye, The fact that you have all seen the tape would have come out sooner or later, it is probably better it comes out now as Mr. Callen can process all the information he gets while he's safe with us than if he were told later and was in an unsafe environment," Hetty told her.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Deeks said and before anyone could stop him he went after Callen.

"Callen?" Deeks said entering the bathroom and finding Callen slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry I brought all this up?" Deeks told him.

"Marty, it's not your fault; none of this is your fault." Callen said flatly.

"Tell me about her, about Emily?" Deeks asked.

He knew it had been the right question to ask as for the first time since this had started, in fact maybe since even before that a huge smile split Callen's face.

He settled back against the tiles and thought about Emily properly for the first time in over twenty years.

"She was the most perfect person to ever walk the planet." He said as at last his eyes focused on somewhere or rather some when long ago.

"She looked like you, I didn't see it before but you have the same eyes. She always saw the best in people; she looked at me and actually saw me. Not the, me that everyone else saw or even the, me I tried to be, you know?" He asked hoping Deeks understood.

Deeks nodded unable to say anything.

"I first met you both as you were placed with Kendall…." At the mention of Kendall's name, Callens voice faltered.

"Kendall and I had just had a …...disagreement, Even though I looked like a hood and a loser, she talked to me, not pitying, just talking." Callen smiled again, "We talked for two days straight, except when we stopped to feed you or sort you out, you kept getting your head stuck in the fence in the backyard," Deeks looked at Callen, "We lived next door to a fire house, you kept wanting to see the trucks," He said by way of an explanation.

Somewhere in his mind, Deeks remembered getting stuck and looking at the shiny red fire trucks and smiled.

"She loved you, more than anything. She understood that you both were only in care until your parents sorted out their problems. She told me about your father. But she didn't blame him, she just said it was circumstances and she knew as long as you were safe she'd be happy." This statement made Deeks' year, for the first time since he'd discovered he had a sister, he had proof she had loved him.

"Thank you." Deeks said quietly. If Callen heard, he made no acknowledgement of the fact as he continued to reminisce.

"Deeks, you need to know, I loved your sister more than I have ever loved anyone. Ever." He reiterated. "She was my first, my true love, we were going to be a family, we tried you know, for a whole month we lived as a family, you me and Emmy all together, but you got sick and needed help. I don't regret going back, saving you was important to her."

"Did you know when she died that she was pregnant?" Deeks asked.

"I didn't, I was fifteen and naïve, I didn't even think I could get her pregnant, although…..I think I would have loved to have had a family with her," he said his voice getting quieter as he imagined what her child…their child, would have been like.

"Do you know who killed her?" Deeks asked quietly.

"ME!" Callen said reflexively

Deeks looked at Callen, "No you didn't, why do you say you did. Why did you tell the cops you killed her?"

Callen looked at the floor ashamed.

"To protect you, to keep you safe." He whispered. "Like Emmy wanted."

"To keep me safe from what?" Deeks asked.

Callen shook himself out of his reverie and pushed himself up, "Nothing." He snapped and walked out of the bathroom Deeks hot on his heels.

* * *

He turned the corner and pulled up sharp.

"Kendall?" Callen said.

"Hello sweetie!" Kendall grinned as he raised his arm to brush his hair out of his face and Callen took a protective step back and to the side so he was in between Kendall and Deeks.

Sam pushed Kendall into the holding cell as Callen turned to Hetty, "What the Hell is he doing here?" He snarled, not even bothering to hold on to his anger.

"Mr. Kendall has answers we need and Mr. Deeks asked me if he could talk to him." Hetty said

"NO! HETTY!" Callen shouted

"Callen," Deeks said, but he wasn't listening, panic had completely overwhelmed him, Deeks put his hand on Callens' shoulder "Cal, I need answers,"

"Then wait out here, I'll interrogate him. I won't let you anywhere near him." Callen said and physically took Deeks and sat him down in the chair in front of the monitor. "Don't move," He said.

Callen took a deep breath and walked into the interrogation room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Callen walked into interrogation and locked the door behind him.

Kendall looked at him and grinned.

Callen never turned his back on Kendall as he maneuvered around the table and pulled his chair as far back as it could go and he sat down never taking his eyes off Kendall's face.

"Never though I'd be alone with you again sweetie," Kendall sneered.

Callen fought down a bubble of panic. He needed to do this.

"Emily Brandel." He said watching Kendall's face as a flash of recognition flew across his features.

"I remember, the girlfriend," Kendall said.

Callen said nothing waiting to see what Kendall would do.

"We're investigating her death," he said.

Kendall threw back his head and laughed, he looked at Callen then directly at the camera, "You got the wrong person here," Then he turned to Callen, "You didn't tell them you killed her."

"You told me to say that, you and Ms Lewis." Callen snapped.

"It's true." Kendall said.

"No it's not!" Callen said pulling his chair closer to the table.

"Don't you know why it was your fault, did you never ask Sharon?" Kendall asked.

"Sharon?" Callen asked confused

"Ms. Lewis, your social worker." Kendall smiled and Callen shivered.

Callen gripped the table and took a deep breath, he did not want to ask this question but if it helped close the case it would be worth it, "Ask her what?"

"Why Emily had to go." Kendall said matter of factly.

Suddenly Callen was very aware the others were probably watching on the monitor but knew he had taken it on himself to sort this mess out. He allowed himself a small smile as another of Gibbs' rules he had learnt flashed through his mind. Rule 45 clean up your own mess and in his mind, this WAS his mess.

* * *

"Ok Kendall." Callen started but Kendall leant forward and closed the gap between himself and Callen.

"No…." Callen could not help but whimper. He could hear a scuffle outside but knew Sam could not get through the reinforced door.

Kendall backed Callen into the corner and stroked his cheek.

"You want to ask me a question sweetie; you'd better address me properly." Kendall growled.

"NO!" Callen tried to get a hold on the situation.

Kendall raised his hand and Callen instantly dropped to his knees.

"Sir, no please." Callen said before he could stop himself. He heard Sam yelling and kicking at the door.

"I'll tell you now sweetie, It was your fault, I killed her because of you." Callen raised his eyes a fraction of an inch and just managed to suppress the smile he was holding in, finally he was going to make Kendall pay.

"I'm s….sorry Sir, what did I do wrong," Callen asked.

"You were good for a while then that girl with her beautiful brother showed up and you knew, you were mine boy, but you fell for her and then wouldn't even let me try out her brother," Kendall said. "She found out what we were and she tried to stop us. So she had to be stopped and I stabbed her."

Callens fists balled as he listened to Kendall's ranting.

"And you, you loved her but resisted me, and then stopped me when I wanted to spend time with Martin. I could have had so much fun with him. But when I stabbed her she was so nice and squishy." Kendall's rant was cut off by Callen's fist smashing into his jaw.

Callen stood over the surprised and shaken Kendall and smirked; "Got ya!" he turned to walk towards the door.

With a scream of rage Kendall launched himself at Callen who was overpowered for a moment he curled himself into a defensive ball, "Your mine, you were always mine to do with as I wished and now I'm going to end you." Kendall spat at Callen.

"Don't care," Callen breathed and he didn't he'd avenged Emily by finding and exposing her killer and as much as he wanted to kill Kendall himself something stopped him, he lay there and for a moment thought he saw Emily holding a baby just behind Kendall.

Kendall was ecstatic he grinned at the camera, "Lil Martin. I'm coming for you next."

That pulled Callen out of the reverie he was in, "NO! Never again! No one else!"

He screamed and started pounding Kendall back.

* * *

Outside the interrogation room, the atmosphere had changed from concerned when Callen locked the door, to horror as he reacted in the way he had to Kendall's behavior, to terror as both Sam and Deeks started to kick down the door trying to get in there and save Callen from the beating Kendall was giving him.

As the tables turned and Callen started to beat Kendall both Deeks and Sam pulled their guns and shot through the door.

Sam pulled Callen kicking and screaming off Kendall, who lay in the corner in a bloody heap.

"Hetty we need an ambulance." Deeks said knowing that Hetty could hear him and was probably already on the phone to the paramedics.

"Get off me!" Callen yelled blindly punching out at Sam, not realizing whom he was hitting.

Sam had Callen in a chokehold and he was talking to him quietly.

"It's ok G. you're safe now, calm down and I'll let go. It's me Sam," He said repeatedly.

"Is he safe?" Callen choked.

"He?" Sam asked

"Martin is he safe?" Callen asked again.

Sam looked at Deeks confused. Callen could see him so why was he asking.

"Sure, Deeks is safe." Sam told him.

"No! Martin is he safe from Kendall?" Callen was insistent

"Sure, G. Martin's safe." Sam finally said.

"Good." Callen said then all the tension left his body and Sam caught him as Callen passed out.

"Hetty!" Sam yelled gently lowering Callen to the ground and realizing his hand was slick with blood from a head wound Callen had.

Hetty talked to Eric and Nell checking the ETA on the paramedics. Then she turned to Sam, "Five more minutes Mr. Hanna. How are they?"

"Kendall is totally unresponsive; I think he's seriously hurt."

"Good," Deeks said. Although he was still applying first aid to the man.

"Callen is semi conscious, I'm worried about his head injury" Sam said still holding Callen's head in his hands, "He's lost a lot of blood."

Callen groaned, "Emmy?" He said

Deeks knelt beside him, "Callen it's ok and we got Kendall. You did it."

Callen grabbed Deeks hand but his eyes were fuzzy and unfocused. "Martin, you're a good kid, don't listen to your dad and keep away from Kendall."

"I will Cal, you just get better." Deeks said. He stopped as the paramedics came in the room.

"Help's here Callen," Deeks said as one set of paramedics dealt with Kendall and the others came to Callens side.

* * *

"What's his name?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Callen. Just Callen." Sam said.

"OK, Callen, My name's Justin, I'm a paramedic we are here to help you." Justin said taking out a penlight.

Callen started to struggle, "Getoffme!" He said so fast it sounded like one word and tried to scramble away from the paramedic.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Justin flashed a smile at Sam, "Can you help me talk to your colleague, let him know you're here."

Justin's smile wavered a bit as he tried to take Callen's arm and he wrenched it away.

"Abuse victim?" He asked Sam quietly.

"Not for a long time, but he has been through a lot dredging a lot of his past back up again." Hetty told the paramedic knowing that it was needed to help in his recovery.

"Mr. Hanna, I will accompany , you will stay with Kendall until he is released and then you can hand him over to the LAPD," She told him.

Sam nodded and followed Kendall to the waiting ambulance.

 


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up in the all too familiar white room of a hospital.

"Shit" Callen thought as he tried to move and his head hurt. Realizing unsurprisingly that he was alone he took the time to try his legs and get his bearings.

He grabbed a shirt and shucked on his sneakers ready to leave before another social worker turned up.

He stopped as he heard voices just outside his door,

Kendall is in ER still they gave him a sedative and they are moving him to room 714 soon.

Kendall! Crap! Callen grabbed the side of the bed as his mind reeled; He knew Kendall put him in here. Panic gripped him for a second; if Kendall knew he was here, he would kill him.

He looked up as a large African American man and a tiny old woman walked in the room.

Callen backed up to the wall eyeing them warily, the large man smiled, "Hey G how are you feeling."

"Fine." Callen snapped not giving anything away.

"You took quite a knock to the head Mr. Callen, The doctors say there is no permanent damage but they would like you to stay here overnight just to make sure you're alright." The woman said.

Callen nodded, he knew there would be no arguing with them. He climbed on the bed with his back to the wall and pulled his knees up effectively curling himself into a defensive ball.

"G?" Sam looked at his partner,

"Ma'am, where next?" Callen asked Hetty.

Hetty looked at Sam concerned Callen had never called her Ma'am, knowing she hated the title.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked confused.

"Am I….." Callen trailed off and gulped, "Miss Lewis she said I…..Am I to go back to him, to Kendall?" he asked shaking.

"…..To Kendall?" Sam asked.

"I told Miss Lewis what he did and she put me back twice. I know no one else wants me but, please…..I will take a group home or you can just pretend you never found me. I can go back to the streets but please Sir, Ma'am, Don't make me go back there….I….I can't do that again….I will kill myself if you make me." Callen said setting his jaw in that determined stance he had.

"Wait there." Hetty said and pulled Sam out of the room.

* * *

Sam looked at Hetty, "What does he mean go back to Kendall?" He asked her.

Hetty motioned to a doctor standing nearby.

"I think Mr. Callen may have a touch of retrograde amnesia." She told his doctor who with a nod went to check on him.

She then turned her attention to Sam.

"I think Mr. Callen will need watching for a little while Mr. Hanna." Hetty told Sam

Sam's gut dropped. "Why? And why is he talking about his old social worker?"

"If I am right, Mr. Callen's head injury has taken him back to the time he was living with Kendall. I'm not sure what his state of mind will be but he will need us to support him." Hetty explained.

"I've always got his back." Sam stated.

"Miss Lange?" The doctor said, "I have talked to Mr. Callen, you are right he does have slight amnesia. He thinks its 1985 and he is in foster care with a man named Kendall. Something is bothering him, but he will not say a lot. In fact getting him to say that much was a chore. I don't think it's permanent but I am concerned for his mental health I would like to refer him to our psychiatric team." The doctor finished.

Hetty looked at the doctor, "I have someone he can talk to." She informed him.

"But there is no serious damage from the head injury?" she asked.

"Not according to the x-rays and MRI we did. Has there been a traumatic event for Mr. Callen recently, which coupled with this head injury, could have brought it on." The doctor asked.

"Yes, some past 'issues' were brought up recently," Sam confided in him.

"Then my original diagnosis stands, Mr. Callen should come out of this on his own but maybe confronting whatever issue this is and seeing a psychiatrist should help him."

"Thank you." Hetty said and watched as the doctor walked off.

* * *

Hetty and Sam walked into Callen's room.

Callen was sat on the bed, as they entered he hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve and turned his face away so they couldn't see he'd been crying. Both noticed though and both chose not to say anything.

"Mr. Callen, I am Henrietta Lange, you may call me Hetty and this is Sam Hanna." She said walking towards him.

Callen tensed and nodded once in acknowledgement.

He looked and noticed Sam's badge on his belt.

"You come to arrest me." He asked with no emotion.

Sam looked shocked, "What for?" Sam asked him.

"Em….." Callen choked on the word he was trying to say and a lone tear escaped.

Angry Callen wiped it and held out his hands.

"Go on then!" He challenged Sam.

"G, I'm not gonna arrest you, we got the guy who did it." Sam said.

Callen looked scared, but said nothing, he was pleased he was not being blamed for it but was still worried about Kendall.

"Sir…I…I mean, can you tell me did Martin Brandel make it out ok?"

Sam smiled, "He did and he's doing well." A small part of Sam was looking forward to when those two met again.

Callen relaxed a bit then asked, "Kendall didn't hurt him, not like…" Callen clammed up.

"No he wasn't hurt." Sam said.

"Good." Callen leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Good." He whispered.

"Were you?" Hetty said tentatively.

"No more than I deserve," Callen mumbled.

Hetty looked at him. "Sorry ma'am." Callen apologized. "Can I see Martin or has he been moved on yet?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Hetty smiled as he heard her two youngest agents bickering in the corridor.

* * *

"Hey Callen," Kensi said as she and Deeks walked in the room.

Callen looked at them and shot Hetty a panicked look. Hetty held up her hand to Kensi and Deeks. "This is Agent Kensi Blye and Agent Marty Deeks."

"Hi," Callen said.

Deeks and Kensi looked at Hetty confused, "Mr. Callens blow on the head had had a rather unfortunate side effect. He thinks it's 1985."

"Well DUH! It is." Callen said sarcastically.

"Actually it's 2012." Deeks said.

"Cool!" Callen grinned, "They got hover boards yet?" He asked.

"No Cal," Deeks said. However, pulled up short as Callen flinched, "Sorry did I do something wrong?" Deeks asked.

Callen stared at Deeks, his eyes getting wider, "Martin?" He asked stunned.

Deeks grinned. "Yep. How do I look?"

"Wow, you're huge...I mean…just… Wow!" Callen stammered.

Callen grabbed Deeks by the arm, "I'm sorry Martin." He said.

"It's OK Cal, It's been a long time, and I don't blame you." Deeks reassured him.

"Were you safe? Did you get to go home?" Callen asked, "She didn't stick you with Kendall did she….she promised if I took the blame you'd be ok."

Deeks looked at the others who made their excuses and left. He pulled a chair up and sat next to Callen.

"Callen, it's ok, Kendall didn't touch me, and I went home." Deeks took a deep breath, "It wasn't all good, my dad tried to kill me, He found my mom and me when I was eleven, and I think Emily's death sent him off the rails, but he was a drinker anyway. I forgot about her." He admitted quietly.

Callen watched Deeks talk and slowly memories of his friend came back to him, Deeks laughing, and working together. Memories of Kensi, Hetty, Sam and the others.

"Hey Deeks, its ok." Callen reassured him quietly, "It was a long time ago."

"But you didn't forget." Deeks said

Callen smiled ruefully, "Yeah, but she was my first love, and I'll never forget her."

Deeks looked up at him, "Thank you Callen, for watching out for me."

Callen smiled, "Any time shaggy."

Deeks broke into a huge smile, "You….you've got your memory back." He grinned as Callen nodded.

"Do you think Hetty'll notice if I sneak out." Callen quipped.

"I might," Hetty, said entering the room "And Mr. Callen, we need to get a statement from you before you leave, so Mr. Deeks if you'll be so kind, I need to talk to Mr. Callen alone. Oh and Mr. Deeks, Sam is guarding our prisoner, you are to stay away from him for now." She ordered and Deeks nodded and left.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks sat on a chair outside Callen's room. He wanted to go back to the office and to carry on with his life, but leaving Callen right now was not an option. Something was bugging him.

He heard Hetty's quiet voice talking to Callen and his voice rising and falling as he gave his statement to Hetty.

"I can't Hetty…Not that!" Callen voice floated through the door. Deeks fought back an urge to go in the room.

Small pieces of memory from when he was younger had come back to Deeks since this started, He remembered being scared the first night at Kendall's and Callen keeping him safe.

Suddenly an unwanted memory assailed him.

He was playing with a car Callen had gotten him and was sitting at the kitchen table.

Kendall had walked in the room and had given him a strange look.

"Hey Martin, are you thirsty?" Kendall had asked pouring him a milkshake. He had taken a small bottle and tipped something into it as Callen had walked into the room.

He remembered being confused as Callen had taken his drink and poured it down the sink. Kendall had gone into a rage.

"Brat! What the HELL?" Kendall had yelled at Callen.

Callen had turned ignoring Kendall and looked at Martin, "Martin, you take your car to our room and don't come out till I get you ok?" he said softly smiling, but Deeks remembered his eyes were frightened and sad.

It was the only time he remembered disobeying an adult. Although technically Callen was not an adult but being fifteen he was older. Instead of going straight to his room, he had stopped a floor above his room where he could see and hear Callen and Kendall in the kitchen without being seen.

His hands gripped the rail as he saw Callen get backhanded by Kendall and watched his friend scramble across the room.

"Cal!" He breathed quietly tears rolling down his face too scared to move.

"You know how things work round here Brat, You were told Ms Lewis picked the kid for me," Kendall picked Callen up and sat next to him at the table.

He cupped his hand under Callen's chin, "You're still mine, I'm the only one who wants you and who gives a damn if you live or die. I can always move you on." Kendall said menacingly.

Callen shivered. "Martin is just a kid, you're sick." Callen spat at him.

"You want me to stop don't you," Kendall offered and sneered as Callen nodded his head desperately. "Well you have a choice Brat, either him or you, I know how you like to be a hero and protect the little ones." He laughed as Callen started crying and shaking.

"Are you mine Boy?" Kendall demanded.

"Yes Sir." Callen replied as Kendall pushed him down to his knees.

Kendall put his foot squarely in Callen chest and kicked him over laughing.

"Remember boy, one wrong word you'll be out on the streets and you won't be able to protect Martin…What you looking for boy?" Kendall asked watching Callen's eyes dart around the room looking for something to save him, "No one cares about what happens to you and no one wants you except me."

"Th…Thank you S…Sir." Callen stammered and Kendall walked over and ran his hand through Callens hair.

Martin got even more scared, ran into his room, and hid under his bed.

* * *

Deeks slammed his chair onto the ground in shock. He had been leaning up against the wall with only two of the chair's feet on the floor.

He found himself hyperventilating, bent over, and put his head between his knees.

Hetty walked out surprised to find him still there.

"Mr. Deeks. Are you unwell?" She asked looking at the grey pallor on his face.

"Hetty….I just remembered something about Callen from when he was...when we were younger, God Hetty….It was awful" He said and as if to reiterate his point he was sick in a trashcan.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty was instantly worried she placed a hand on Deeks' shoulder and was shocked to find him sobbing silently.

"Marty?" She prodded gently

He had a look of anguish in his eyes, "Hetty, I need to tell you what I know about Kendall, but I'm worried that if I do I will lose any trust Callen had in me. However, Kendall can go down for this, It will help with the case on Emily. She needs justice and so does Callen."

Hetty sat next to him, watching her agent talking himself into spilling his secrets. Therefore, she waited.

Deeks took and a deep breath. "We need to do this officially." He said and stood up.

"Then I think the boatshed." Hetty said.

"I need Sam to take this statement, I can't say this in front of Kensi, and I know she'll be mad, but I just can't." Deeks added.

"Very well, I'll have Miss Blye relieve Mr. Hanna and he can come down to the boatshed to take your statement."

* * *

Deeks sat in the interrogation room in the boatshed, feeling very uncomfortable.

He knew that he needed to do this as Kendall had only Callen's word that he had killed Emily and Callen had not admitted to anything other than the beatings Kendall had given him. Nevertheless, Deeks knew that Callen had been through more than anyone should have to while protecting him, and he owed it to his sisters' memory and Callen to right this wrong,

Sam sat across the table from Deeks and nodded to let him know that the session was being recorded.

Deeks took a drink of water and started telling Sam what he remembered.

Sam looked shocked as he listened to Deeks' tale. Hetty sat outside watching on the monitor with tears running down her face.

An hour later Deeks visibly drained stood up. "Sam, Can you give me a lift to the hospital, I need to let Callen know about the statement."

Sam nodded, "Deeks I'm sorry you had to go through that growing up." He said.

"Without Callen it would have been much, much worse, I will always owe him for that." Deeks said sadly.

"I'm having Eric track down Sharon Lewis, Callen's social worker as well we need to bring her in. She can be charged as well thanks to your statement." Sam told him.

"Thank you Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as Deeks walked out to the big table in the main room of the boatshed.

"I just hope it sends both of them away for a long time. Emily and Callen both deserve some Justice." Deeks said.

* * *

Callen was dressed and walked over to the nurses' station to sign himself out AMA. "Sorry ladies, but I have to go back to work." He grinned.

"Here you go Hun," a nurse said handing him his paperwork.

Callen signed it and pulled his phone out. "Damn!" He said aloud. The nurse looked at him, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we have a prisoner here and I'm supposed to go take over for the agent guarding him, but I've forgotten his room number?" Callen faked being despondent

The nurse smiled brightly at him, "Just give me his name and we'll find him for you."

"Jeremy Matthew Oliver Kendall." Callen said

"Ah. Here he is room 714." The nurse told him. Callen smiled and walked away.

In the elevator, he checked his gun. 'My turn' he thought to himself and smiled.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kensi sat outside Kendall's room resisting the urge to go in. The few times she had had to go in there, she had just wanted to hit him. To call Kendall obnoxious was a gross understatement. He was as close to evil as she had ever met.

He made her skin crawl and she could se herself taking a long shower just to make herself feel clean after having to guard him.

She looked up to see Callen coming around the corner from the elevators.

"What are you doing down here. Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Huh, yeah Kenz I'm fine." Callen said distractedly.

"Sam and Deeks are on there way over." Kensi said looking at him suspiciously.

Callen's eyes kept darting around and Kensi had a bad vibe coming from him.

"They are downstairs, Deeks wanted you to join them down there I'll watch Kendall. Don't worry I'll stay out here." He said smiling at her.

Although Kensi's gut told her something was wrong, Callen was her team leader and she trusted him.

She nodded "OK I'll be five minutes." She left looking over her shoulder, as she rounded the corner she saw Sam and Deeks getting off the elevator.

"Why aren't you guarding Kendall?" Sam asked.

"Callen said you wanted me, he's stood outside." Kensi said confused as Deeks and Sam took off at a run.

The door outside Kendall's room was unguarded and a scream came from the room as a nurse ran out.

"There's a man in there with a gun!" She screamed as Deeks and Sam ran past her.

Deeks put out his hand to slow Sam down and he slowly opened the door. Callen stood there with the gun pointed at Kendall and he was shaking. Kendall unconscious lay in the bed looking old and frail.

"Callen…you don't want to do this man." He said. Putting his hand on Callens shoulder to ground him.

"He's gonna get away with this….and I can't…I can't tell Hetty….what he did." Callen said the tears he had been holding back fell unchecked.

"I told her." Deeks said simply.

"You…how did you…why?" Callen stuttered

"I saw what he did to you once. I watched until I could not stand it and then I hid under the bed but even with my hands over my ears, I couldn't block out your screams." Deeks admitted.

Callen lowered the gun not focusing on the room or anyone there. Sam walked in behind him and took the gun, "Come on G." He said to his partner as he turned and led him from the room.

Outside Sam put Callen in a chair and waited as he started to focus.

Callen looked at Deeks. "Thank you."

Deeks shrugged non-committally "I just gave my statement," He said. "We are picking up Sharon Lewis as well, with what you did tell Hetty we can get her for child endangerment." He told him.

Callen smiled, "I have to see her face when you pick her up." The irony of his former social worker being put in the back of a car and taken somewhere she did not want to go was not lost on him.

Sam nodded, "We were just about to go, you up to coming."

Callen thought about it, "Yeah….God knows what I was thinking. I think I was just losing it." He admitted.

"We will keep this between us for now ok." Sam said.

"What about the nurse?" Callen asked,

"I talked to her," Kensi said "Told her it was a misunderstanding, she's ok now."

He was blown away about the lengths his team would go to, to have his back.

* * *

They pulled up at the child services offices.

Sam and Callen walked into the building.

"Same paint." Callen mused as they waited their turn to talk to the receptionist.

"We're here to see Sharon Lewis, NCIS." Callen said with a slight smirk pulling out his badge.

An older man turned "Can I help, Jon Smith, I'm her supervisor." He said.

Callen smiled. "Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS, We are here to take her in for questioning, Maybe we could go to your office first," He said looking over seeing a couple of forlorn looking kids in the waiting area.

Jon nodded and showed the Agents upstairs, "My office is…"

"Down the hall last door on the right." Callen finished for him.

Jon gave him a funny look. Callen smiled, "Spent a lot of time here as a kid." He explained. Normally Callen hated anyone from child services but he liked this man.

"Oh." Jon said. He led the way and looked at his secretary "Janice, can you call Sharon Lewis to come to my office." He asked and she nodded.

"So what can Ms Lewis help you with," Jon asked.

"She is involved with a suspect we have in the murder of Emily Brandel in 1985. And she is also involved with the aiding and abetting of a ….." Callen stopped. "Abuse of young boys in the home of foster carer Jeremy Kendall." Sam finished.

Jon looked concerned, "She's a very capable social worker, and I haven't had any complaints from families about her. You talk like you know she is guilty." He snapped.

"She is and I do know…." Callen stood up his fists balled at his sides.

Sam put a calming hand on his shoulder.

The door knocked and Sharon entered.

"You wanted to see me?" She said to her boss.

"Yes this is…"

"NCIS. Sharon Lewis, you are under arrest on suspicion of child endangerment and being an accomplice with Jeremy Kendall. In the abuse of minors." Callen said.

"It's a lie!" She said stepping back.

Callen turned her round and shoved her with a bit more force than was necessary into the wall.

"G." Sam said in warning and Sharon's head whipped around.

"G? Not G. Callen." she whispered going pale.

"One and the same, Sam, she's all yours." Callen grinned as he walked behind her out of the building.

* * *

As they got to the foyer a social worker was giving a teenage boy a hard time, Callen walked over to them and Sam stopped wondering what he was going to do.

"Hey!" Callen said cutting across the social worker, "Try talking to him like he's a human being, ya might get a better response," He said looking at the teenager.

"Thanks man." The kid said.

"Hey I've been where you are, you stay in school and on the right side of the law and maybe you'll get to arrest your social worker when you get older." He said quietly to the kid. The boy's eyes widened, "Ms Lewis was yours too!" He said awed. "I don't like her." He said

"Me neither." Callen confided.

He got up to leave and heard the boy turn to the other social worker, "I've changed my mind I wanna go back to school"

Callen was smiling all the way back to the car.

* * *

He opened the door for the woman to get in.

"Callen, you won't get away with this." She snarled.

"Sharon, be quiet. Oh and let me introduce you to the two agents that have the dubious pleasure of your company on the way back, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks although you may remember him as Martin Brandel." Deeks grinned at the way she went white.

"Gotta love Karma Cal." Deeks quipped.

At that Sharon's head dropped.

"Oh God!" She breathed.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon sat in the interrogation room at the boatshed. She could not believe how in the space of one day, she had lost her career all because of the kid.

She sat up as Sam walked into the room.

"I don't know what the brat told you…..but it's all a lie." She spat. She was furious that after all these years they would take the word of a worthless orphan over hers.

Sam put the file he was holding on the table and sat down but never said a word.

"You know he's a murderer, don't you? He shouldn't be working for a federal agency." She looked around and spotted the camera, "Is this your idea of revenge, abusing your position trying to get me fired?"

Callen stood up and glared at the monitor, only Deeks' hand on his arm stopped him from barging in there.

Sam looked up from the file he was holding, "We have a sworn statement plus a video tape of you admitting to knowing about the abuse of young boys at the hands of one Jeremy Kendall, and you deliberately placing certain boys there for him." Sam felt sick that this woman could abuse a position of trust like that.

Sharon looked defeated "It wasn't….." she stopped.

"It wasn't?" Sam asked prompting her.

"It wasn't young boys, just him. Just Callen, the others…..They had families, people who cared or asked about them, He didn't, no one wanted him, no one cared what happened to him." She stopped.

"He was more vulnerable! You were supposed to protect him." Sam said.

"Jeremy loved me!" She said trying to rationalize it in her mind, "He knew no one would care about him, it helped with his temper. The boy took everything, he never complained."

"Who could he trust? YOU were his social worker, the one person above all who should have looked out for him!" Sam looked at her incredulously. "And what about Martin Brandel, you knew about Kendall yet you placed him there with his sister."

"Had no choice, Callen was acting up and not co operating with Kendall. It was his fault, we needed a way to control him and make sure he didn't run away, I knew he'd stay and protect the kid, I didn't think Kendall would kill the girl though." She said.

"If you knew Kendall killed Emily Brandel, why did you make Callen confess to the crime?" Sam asked.

"He had no one to loose, Kendall was all I had." Sharon wailed. "He only killed her because he was falling for her."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Callen. Kendall doesn't like his property to even think about leaving him." Sharon said.

Deeks looked over at Callen who looked stricken and was backing up to the doorway.

"I'm not his property," Callen whispered his eyes wide. Deeks held his arm and walked him back to the monitor.

"He's not property!" Sam said to her.

"Try telling Kendall that." Sharon said.

"Sharon Lewis you are being charged with being an accessory to murder and for aiding and abetting in child abuse." Sam said smiling.

He got up and walked out as she burst into tears.

* * *

Sam walked up to Deeks who high-fived him. "We got em both with the video and her testimony Kendall should wake up behind bars." Sam smiled.

Callen sat on the couch in the corner not focusing on anything, slowly processing what he had heard in there.

"Callen?" Sam said and knelt near his partner.

"I…..I could have left, Deeks would have been safe!" Callen said.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that, you protected me, I owe you for that." Deeks told him.

"You can pay in Tootsie pops, Cherry flavor." Callen grinned. Filing the conflict, he was feeling for another day.

"We got em Cal," Deeks said sensing the emotions running through his friend. "Emmy's killers going down."

"I have something I need to show you." Callen said. "Can you meet me here later?" he asked Deeks giving him an address.

Deeks took the paper and nodded "Sure." He replied.

As Callen turned and left the boatshed, Sam called out to him, "G, Are we good?"

"We're good Sam, It's just I have to do something. I'll be ok." Callen reassured his partner.

* * *

Three hours later. Sporting a few new bruises Callen knew he would never talk about, he lent on his car outside the Cemetery waiting for Deeks to arrive.

Worried for their friend not only did Deeks arrive, but Sam, Kensi and Hetty too.

Callen glared at the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"You just walked off, we were worried." Kensi said.

"I'm fine just needed to work some stuff out." Callen told them.

Sam and Hetty looked at the bruises he was sporting.

"Are you injured at all Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

Callen looked away, "Nah, I'm fine," he said and took a couple of steps back.

Although from this Hetty knew he was not telling the whole truth, she knew that he would have told her if he was seriously injured.

"So, G. You gonna tell us why we're at the cemetery?" Sam asked.

"Just Deeks, Come with me." Callen said grabbing a paper bag from the front seat of his chair.

* * *

They walked for a few moments and just out of sight of the others Callen stopped.

He opened the paper bag and took out two white roses. He knelt down and placed them on the grave.

The marker on the grave just had a number. Callen looked up at Deeks, "I always wanted to get her a better headstone, but I didn't know all the information they needed." He admitted.

Deeks looked at the marker and felt tears pricking at his eyes. "Is this….Is it Emily's grave."

Callen nodded, "Hers and my sons. I found the records the DNA samples they took said the baby would have been a boy." He stared at the grave, "I come here every month, have done where possible since they died." He said.

"Thank you," Deeks said. Callen handed him the paper bag, "Got one from you too." He said.

Deeks took the flower out of the bag and placed it on his sisters' grave.

"Hey, Emmy, Look who I found, me and Cal work together now." Deeks said he let his tears fall unabated.

"I'll leave you be." Callen said quietly and stood back.

"Cal….Stay please?" Deeks asked.

Callen nodded but stayed behind him and sat on the ground.

* * *

Deeks sat silently for ten minutes thinking about Emily and what she had been like. Then he turned and looked at Callen.

"Your son, my nephew what would you have called him?" Deeks asked.

Callen sat, no one had ever asked him, even when they had told him about the baby, "I….I think, Emily liked Caleb. We would have called him that." He said

Deeks stood up, "Thanks Callen. I think we should get the others….I'll go." He said and left Callen sitting there.

Callen looked up again he thought he saw Emily and a baby smiling at him, but figured it was just his imagination.

Hetty put her hand on his shoulder and brought him back to the present.

"Mr. Callen?"

"Emmy and Caleb are buried here Hetty." Callen said.

Deeks stood nearby with Kensi and Sam.

"We should all get her a nice headstone." Kensi said.

"Them," Deeks corrected, "Caleb is here too."

Sam held his hand out to Callen and helped him up from the grass.

"Time to go home Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "It's time for you to heal and come back to your family."

"Yeah," Deeks smiled remembering something, "Remember, Brother in law….but no cops." He grinned and with that, Callen could see the six year old he had loved.

"Lets go home Bro." Callen said and they walked off towards their cars.


End file.
